Slit Mouthed Fox
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Tied up to a pole badly beaten and got her mouth Slit ear to ear... later on she is chosen to take the Kuchisake onna Role and find perfect vessels to make others like the Japan legends Be warned Blood and Gore, Vengeful Naruko watch out Konoha Naruko is Very Angry.
1. chapter 1

**An: New Story Naruto x Japan urban legends This story is called the Slit mouthed Fox.. Naruko gets her mouth slitted at the age of 6 but she met and makes a deal with Kuchisake Onna and becomes Japan's most feared scary urban legend and is very angry and fed up with the village as she kills all those who wronged her and Slit their mouths ear to ear. Watch out Konoha because Naruko is very angry.**

Chapter 1: Carved Mouth Awakening.

" AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! STOP IT!!!!" Screamed a six year old Naruko Uzumaki who was tied to a pole being stabbed by throwing kunai and ninja stars, as the Villagers, Chunin and Jonin alike are torturing her, neither of her Anbu guards came for her help that the sandaime had ordered to watch over her.

" You demon bitch this is killing all of our loved ones!" Hissed a Chunin who punched Naruko's bleeding wound making her cry in pain as tears rolloed down her face looking at the Mob in horror.

" Why don't you do us a favor and DIE!" Screamed a Villager with a pitch fork.

" Please stop I didn't do anything!" Pleaded Naruko as she looked fearfully at the mob, they sneered at her and laughed at how they were hurting her.

" Let's finish this before the Hokage gets here!" Yelled a Jonin with many agreeing.

" Let me do it! I got something that will hurt the demon painfully!" Shouted a Chunin with a dark smirk as the villagers cheered much to Naruko's horror her eyes widened in fear at what the Chunin was holding he was holding a Sword.

And not just Any sword.

" Please! Please! don't!" shouted Naruko

" You know what this sword does demon? this sword is coated with Acid! do you know what i'm about to do with this sword?" Spat the Chunin with Naruko not answering

" No boy will think you are pretty... once I slit your mouth ear to ear!!" He said with a cold smirk as her eyes widened in horror

" NO NO! PLEASE NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT NOT MY MOUTH! PLEASE!!!" Naruko screamed as the Chunin laughed darkly with the mob smiling.

" Now who will think you're pretty!" He said leaning towards her before grabbing her head holding her still while her mouth was forced opened and prepared to slit her mouth.

Naruko screamed as the acid sword melted her skin and cut through her mouth ear to ear as her entire mouth was covered in blood.

" Heh not even Tsunade of the Sannin could heal this!" Said a Jonin who smirked watching this.

" Done! now your mouth will remain like that forever!" Said the Chunin before he got struck in the throat by a Kunai which shocked the mob and looked in fear on who did it as Killer intent was leased

It was the Sandaime Hokage who looked pretty pissed as a squad of Anbu came with the old man.

" Anbu! arrest them take them to Ibiki and tell him to SHOW NO MERCY! double the Punishment on all of them!" He hissed Angrily as the mob protested and looked scared they were now being cuffed and taken away to Ibiki, the old kage looked at Naruko in sadness as his eyes widened in horror at what his surrogate grand daughter looked like.

" Neko... get her down take her to the hospital NOW!" He yelled as she wasted no time and doing so.

 _" Oh Naruko-chan... I'm so sorry..."_ The Sandaime said sadly

Two hours later in the hospital

Neko's Anbu unit watched the doctors carefully making sure they did their job as The Sandaime walked in.

" How is she doctor?" He asked grimly

" We managed to heal the rest of her wounds but her mouth is beyond healing... " The Doctor explained as the Hokage scowled

" What do you mean her mouth is beyond healing! speak!" he demanded as the doctor flinched at his tone.

" What I'm trying to say Lord Hokage is that we can't heal her mouth... her mouth is like this forever... we found traces of Acid that melted her jaw and her skin.. Not even with Tsunade-sama's healing skills her mouth can't be healed.. it's slit ear to ear..." The Doctor explained while the Hokage cursed and looked at the doctor.

" Can't their be other solutions! to heal her mouth!" The Hokage asked wondering if there was something but the doctor shook his head as the Hokage looked down sadly

" Naruko will be truly sad when she learns this..." He said mentally

" But Lord Hokage there is one option to hide her Slit mouth..." The Doctor said with the Hokage looking at him.

" What?" He replied

" We can give her a surgical mask to hide her mouth" He said.

" Fine... that will have to work... I will tell Naruko about her Mouth" He said sadly with the doctor nodding

 _" I'm so sorry Minato... you must be truly angered at what this village has done to your child..."_ He thought Sadly before walking in to break the bad news to Naruko.

 **(In Hell)**

 **The Shinigami didn't looked happy he watched the whole thing on what those villagers did to Naruko Uzumaki, No child deserved this having their mouth slitted ear to ear and for what? because she held the Kyuubi? He couldn't take it anymore these villagers and all who wronged Naruko must be punished! They spit on the Yondaime's wish, His exact wish was for Naruko to be seen as a Hero! and no one in the village respected his wish!** **. The Shinigami thought deeply of a way to punish the villagers and those who would someday cross Naruko as He opened his eyes with a evil smirk formed on his face.**

 **" Taeko-san Step forward... or should I call you Kuchisake Onna?" The Shinigami said as the Figure stepped forward.**

 **This Figure was a woman with long black hair, Wearing a Beige Trench Coat holding Foot long Scissors her mouth was covered with a White surgical mask. ( An: Carved Kuchisake Onna Version)**

 **" I have a task for you... since your the only Japan Urban Legend and Yokai I could trust with this mission.. Naruko will be Your vessel, I want you to make her your new Successor and to punish those who wronged her and if Kyuubi has a problem tell him I have sent you to be inside Naruko's Mindscape you two will share her mind together and help her since the Sandaime Hokage is no better at helping her. Do you understand?" He asked looking at the emotionless woman.**

 **" Consider it done Shinigami-sama..." She said emotionlessly**

 **" Good I expect a lot from you teaching her the ways** **of being your image**... **and find Kankandara, Yuki Onna and Hachishaku-sama find them vessels... Show no mercy to anyone who crosses Naruko" The Shinigami Said looking at the slit mouthed Yokai who nodded and was sent away to the land of the living.**

 **" Are you ok with this Minato?" Asked the Shinigami who turned towards the Yondaime who had the Shinigami's seal on his forehead.**

" I'm _very_ ok with this What was I thinking... I thought the villagers would grow to love Naruko-chan and see her as a Hero. . but turns out I made a mistake.. Jiraiya has abandoned his status as godfather and Kakashi isn't doing his job to protect her either... perhaps Kushina-chan was right the villagers wouldn't see Naruko as what I expected..." Said a very angry Minato said.

" I should had just let the Kyuubi destroy that village... those ungrateful bigots haven't respected my wish... Sarutobi has done a poor job of protecting Naruko..." Said Minato with a sigh as the Shinigami stood there listening.

" Naruko-chan I'm truly sorry for setting you on this path... to burden yourself having you to deal with all this abuse and Hatred... but don't worry Because Kuchisake Onna will fix my mistakes and help you in anyway she can she better give Konoha a wake up call cause if she don't then I will once I am brought back by Via Edo tensei" Said Minato narrowing his blue eyes at the village he died for.

( With Naruko)

Naruko Uzumaki was looking at the mirror with tears on face... her mouth couldn't be healed the Sandaime told her about her condition all she could do was burst into tears and kept crying... those villagers had slitted her mouth and now she is forced to wear a surgical mask to hide her Slit mouth..

She reached for a towel to wipe her tears looking away from the mirror slowly putting away the towel she looked back at the mirror only for her eyes to widen when she saw a tall woman with long black hair, wearing a beige trench coat and the woman was also wearing a Surgical mask.

" Wh-Who are you ple-please don't hurt me!" She pleaded backing away from the Woman.

 **" I can feel your pain young girl... I have not come to hurt you... I am on orders of the Shinigami to mold you into my image..." Kuchisake Onna said before Naruko could say something her body froze as the Kuchisake Onna pulled up Naruko's hospital dress and saw the seal on her stomach... she fazed right inside the seal. Naruko's eyes looked lifeless as a Big purple light engulfed her as the entire village was having a Earth quake which shocked many as the Hokage, the Elders Anbu and Jonin plus Clan heads ran to the Hospital but froze when they felt a massive amount of Killer intent that was alike Kyuubi's but much scarier and worse.**

 **" Am... I Pretty...?"**

 **This question caught everyone off guard as they heard it again.**

 **" Am ... I Pretty...?"**

The Light died down revealing a tall blonde woman with streaks of red hair, as she wore a Red Trench Coat instead of Beige... her right hand had foot long scissors she also wore a white surgical mask.. her eyes were full of coldness with no life in them as an emotionless glare had sent shivers down their spines... as the tall woman let out a Hollowed roar. ( An: She makes those hollow sounds from bleach) that roar made everyone close to wetting their pants as they shivered seeing the woman stare at each of them.

" Nar-Naruko?" Spoke The Sandaime really worried and preyed the Kyuubi hadn't broke free or took control of her.

The Blonde haired woman tilted her head to the right looking at the old kage.

" Naruko is that you?" He asked again taking a step forward.

 **" The Girl is resting... you will address me now Sandaime Hokage" Spoke Naruko but in a tone that wasn't Naruko at all... this voice sounded emotionless, cold and hollowed like the Hokage knew this was not Naruko.**

" Kyuubi?" He spoke as the woman who was possessing Naruko's body laughed at him.

 **" The kitsune is now cut off... I will deal with him shortly.. old man... but I am not the Fox.. " Spoke Naruko who grinned behind her surgical mask as she could feel the fear rolling off of everybody.**

" Just who are you? if you're not Naruko or Kyuubi." Said The Hokage as The woman let out a cruel chuckle that made everyone tense.

 **" My Name? my name is Kuchisake Onna otherwise known as the Slit mouth woman!" Answered Kuchisake Onna with many in the Old generation having horrified expressions and panic even the Hokage looked at her in fear**

 _" This woman can't possibly be Kuchisake Onna?"_ Thought Hiashi who looked white as Orochimaru, he turned on his byukugan looking at Naruko only for his eyes to cringe and look away just from looking at Naruko the power Kuchisake Onna emitted effected his eyes and hurt them.

" _This woman... can't be?"_ Thought Danzo as he ignored the pain from his hidden Sharingan eye.

" Why are you in Naruko's body?" Asked The Sandaime who looked ready to have a heart attack at seeing the urban legend before him.

 **" I was sent here on orders of the Shinigami" She replied as everyone was now close to shitting themselves at what she said.**

" What Orders di-did he send you?" Asked Homura who looked scared.

 **" It concerns this child that all of you have wronged and mistreated, The Yondaime's daughter..." She said shocking everyone now**

 _" How? how does she know!?"_ Thought Hiruzen

" Can we talk about this in a more private matter" Spoke Danzo as the woman nodded

 **" So right you are Danzo-san... let's talk in the council chambers... I'm sure you will know exactly why the Shinigami and The Yondaime sent me here" She spoke now walking pass everyone but she quickly pulled off her Scissors and Beheaded 5 Chunin's and 7 Jonins as blood was everywhere, the Clan heads, Hokage and the Elders widened their eyes in complete shock and fear**

 **" Those Chunin's and Jonins tried to burn Naruko, Use her for Target practice using kunais and beaten her up... they deserved death now the Shinigami will send them to hell" She spoke Coldly walking by the feared Shinobi.**

 _" We... are so... fucking Dead..."_ Thought the Clan heads.

 _" Minato... please don't tell me you've actually agreed to this?"_ Thought the Sandaime

while Danzo stayed silent trying to keep his emotions in check... he was sweating... and felt afraid for some reason.

They followed the Japan urban legend and was heading to the council chamber.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Well that's a rap might make this a Horror fic parings undecided but planned on making Naruko either Bi or Straight but tell me what you think? how Screwed Konoha is now?**

 **Naruko is Kuchisake Onna**

 **Haku will be Yuki Onna**

 **Anko will be Kankandara the 6 armed Snake lady**

 **Tsunade might either make her or Hinata become Hachishaku-sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Here is chapter two it will be short enjoy it.**

Chapter 2: The Terms of Kuchisake Onna

(Council Chambers).

Both Council's Elders and Hokage were all in the chambers sweating really hard and felt very afraid as shivers went down their spines, Now why were they all afraid?

Kuchisake Onna Of course.

Kuchisake Onna was the most feared woman and Ghost of the elemental nations

.. alongside other Yokai and Ghosts like herself.. Kuchisake Onna only appeared during the time of the sage of the 6 paths and from the 2nd and 3rd Shinobi War. When the 3rd Shinobi war ended Kuchisake Onna's whereabouts were unknown and assumed she vanished and never returned... as time passed.

 **" Shall we begin..?" She asked in a annoyed tone looking at everyone as a lump reached their throats to scared to speak to her.**

" Ku-Kuchisake Onna... please... we wish to know what you said is true did Minato actually sent you here?" The Sandaime trying to hide his fear giving her eye contact. With many in the room looking at her hoping she was wrong their beloved Yondaime wouldn't agree to this.

 **" Yes, He and Shinigami-sama has sent me here to become Naruko Uzumaki's Vessel and teach her what I learned... then asked me to punish those who wronged his daughter" Spoke Kuchisake Onna with everyone looking shocked and scared but the clan heads turned their heads at Hiruzen** " Hokage-sama is Naruko actually Minato and Kushina's daughter?" Asked Inochi Yamanka with the Hokage looking grim and sighed as he nodded as every clan head gasped while the civilian side erupted in protest.

" No way that! that thing! is our Yondaime's child!" Yelled a Merchant

" Yondaime-sama never had a child! or was never married!" Said Mebuki Haruno with everyone agreeing.

" Yeah that demon can't actu-" Said a fat civilian council member but before he could finish a knife struck his throat killing himEveryone flinched seeing it was Kuchisake Onna who tossed a knife from her trench coat holding her foot long scissors.

 **" Silence!" She hissed flaring her killer intent** **" Now You Sandaime Hokage... Shinigami-sama has sent me to train and mold Naruko into what I am... you will accept that..." She spoke seeing him nod.** " Kuchisake Onna I did my best with the resources I had to help Naruko, but..." He said with her tossing another knife at another council member's throat as he winced.

 **" Tell another lie or excuse... someone around you will die.." She spoke in a cold tone.** **" The Yondaime has asked why was his wish not being honored? why is his daughter getting Abuse and Hatred he wants to know all of that" She said with The clan heads looking down ashamed, as The Sandaime looked away.** " Kuchisake Onna please tell Minato to try to understand, the villagers just need more time on getting over their losses and hatred for what the Kyuubi has done..." The Sandaime pleaded with her scowling as she leaked killer intent.

 **" I can't do that, and the Shinigami has had enough of seeing the abuse Naruko suffered**.. **" She spoke in a icy tone that promised death.** " Minato has to understand this the village must come first Kuchisake..." Spoke Koharu as Kuchisake Onna narrowed her eyes.

" Look Kuchisake I care for Naruko I truly do!" Hiruzen said with her looking at him

 **" If that were true Sandaime Hokage then you should had done more and punished those villagers a little harsh..." She said looking at him dead in the eyes.** **" When were you ever going to tell Naruko her heritage?" She asked.** " She was going to be told at a proper time she wasn't ready her father and mother had enemies and needed to be protected" Explained Hiruzen.

 **" Is that so? what of the girl's god parents who were suppose to raise her?" Demanded Kuchisake Onna with the Sandaime looking away and going silent.** " Jiraiya and Tsunade don't want nothing to do with Naruko" He replied with her killer intent rising scaring everyone in the council.

 **" I can see that... then I demand for both of those fools to come back to konoha" She said with him going shocked.** " I can't have them come back" He said making everyone turn to him in shock and horror as Kuchisake Onna's killer intent skyrocketed.

 **" You can't? or you won't? doesn't matter because I'll go on a killing spree on those who made Naruko suffer" She said heading for the doors to go kill everyone as the clan heads protested this and Hiruzen.** " Wait! Wait! I'll do it! I'll have them both return I promise!" He pleaded as she stopped and turned towards him.

 **" Good, I have some terms I'm going to start off, First the Girl's heritage will be known and don't hide it or use the excuse called 'protecting her from her family's enemies' Second I will be taking up residence at the Namikaze Manor for the time being... I want both Namikaze and Uzumaki bank accounts opened... And Third those that hurt the girl are going to be punished by having their mouths slitted or _Die!_ publicly depending on their crimes from what I saw in Naruko's memories and my final term is that she will have Sannin traveling rights and speaking of the Sannin I want them both here in konoha to answer for their neglect on Naruko i'm giving them two weeks to get here and if they don't... then I will slit the mouth of every villager's children including the clan heirs mouths! giving them a permenant ear to ear slit mouth that not even the slug sannin could Heal!" Stated Kuchisake Onna with everyone protesting this.**" Please not our children! they are innocent!" Protested Hiashi who had a look of Horror on his face.

 **" Innocent or not! they will all feel Naruko's pain if you don't want your children's mouths to be slitted then those two sannin better Arrive!" She yelled flaring her Yokai chakra that's causing cracks on some walls and windows and choking people.** " I can speak safely for everyone... we humbly agree to your terms Kuchisake Onna" Hiruzen said flinching at her emotionless gaze.

 **" Good... I'm pretty sure all of you are humbled... If you all so much as plot against me and use the girl for your future plans... then this village will be the Bloody Hidden leaf village.. I will make you suffer in front of your loved ones as they watch you die with a slitted mouth! No more Mercy! no more begging and no more crying! that will save you from my hands! because all of your fates rest in my hands!" She declared teleporting away leaving everyone very scared, horrified, and panicking at what she said no one dared to utter a word as her words dinked into their minds.** _To Be Continued._ **An: There we go hope you enjoyed it, should Naruko be straight or Bisexual in this story I'm close to putting a little more horror and gore in this story see you later.**


	3. chapter 3

**An: Slit mouth fox is back, I might update the summary Naruko is now chosen to be the next Kuchisake Onna the elemental nations feared Yokai and Ghost. let's see what happens in this chapter and Naruko will be bisexual.**

Chapter 3: Kuchisake Onna's Terror

For about, Two days Kuchisake Onna had spread terror throughout konoha possessing the body of Naruko punishing those who wronged her by order of the Shinigami. she has done lots of public mouth slitting to the Villagers for the things they did to Naruko, Many pleaded and begged for mercy for their mouths to not be slit ear to ear she ignored their pleas and still gave each one a ear to ear slit mouth. Many Anbu and Jonin tried to stop Kuchisake Onna from punishing the Villagers like this but they learned the hard way by getting killed by her. Most of the Villagers she mutilated secretly went to the hospital to have their mouths healed but before they could even make it she beheaded them with her Scissors and threatened the doctors and nurses in the hospital that if she catches them trying heal those she punished she will kill them as well before giving them a slit mouth.

( Konoha Orphanage)

Kuchisake Onna stood outside the orphanage glaring at it as she recorded memories of Naruko's abuse in there, that she was pushed around by all those mean Children who abused her and the caretakers who were they starved Naruko and didn't stop the other children from bullying her Kuchisake Onna had a special lesson for them instead of slitting their mouths.

Kuchisake Onna grinned behind her surgical mask as she walked in and scaring the hell out of everyone as the staff, the matron and Children froze in fear seeing her in the orphanage.

She looked at all of them from Child to adult in this orphanage as they a shiver run down their spines from her gaze as if she was the Shinigami that could look into your Soul.

" It's you! your the demon brat!" Said the matron who was a woman in her 40's she looked afraid seeing the girl she kicked out the orphanage come back.

 **" Im not the demon brat im sure this village knows im Kuchisake Onna" Said Kuchisake Onna with her voice through Naruko**

" Wh-Why are you He-Here?" Spoke a staff member who was sweating in fear.

 **" Why am i here? to tell a story of course and nobody is to leave this orphanage when I tell this story" Kuchisake Onna said flaring her Yokai chakra as the doors and windows locked Everyone in as the curtains closed the windows, the lights all went out making everyone look afraid and scream as Kuchisake Onna was holding a candle lighting it as everyone turned towards her.**

 **" Now i suggest Everyone takes a seat!" She yelled with everyone either standing or sitting down doing as she told even the matron felt scared she sat down.**

 **" Now that i have everyone's attention we can begin the story..." She said holding the candle.**

" Ex-excuse me miss Kuchisake Onna but what kind story are you about to tell?" Said a young boy who flinched seeing Kuchisake Onna look at him.

 **" This story is a Scary one... and it's very popular during my time and era have any of you heard of the story called Cow Head?" She spoke grinning seeing the adult staff and matron look terrified.**

" NO PLEASE! NOT THAT STORY!!" Screamed the Matron having a panicked expression.

" Please anything but that story! think of the children!" screamed a Female staff member as Kuchisake Onna scowled at her.

 **" Think of the children? why should I? when them and all of you made Naruko suffer in this building... this is the ultimate punishment that all of you will get!" Kuchisake Onna said making the adults scream and beg to stop telling the story of Cow Head as She first began Children started screaming yelling just like the adults**

" STOP IT!! STOP IT!!! STOP!" Screamed the Matron who was losing her mind covering her ears to not listen to the story but failed.

Kuchisake Onna ignored their pleas and screams as she kept on telling the story.

Children were screaming and crying trying to cover their ears having horrifed expressions.

The adults weren't doing anything better as they screamed and started foaming at the mouth.

An hour later.

Kuchisake Onna left the orphanage leaving the many children and adults who were all in there laying on the ground sweating, shivering , trembling and foaming at the mouth of the terrible story of Cow Head as their bodies were all pale, most of the adults and children died in fright from hearing the tale Kuchisake Onna told as for the matron she instantly died when she was consumed with too much fright and fear.

( Hokage tower)

The Sandaime Hokage looked pale reading the current report of the orphanage breakdown though he wasn't the only one when word got out from what Kuchisake Onna did in the orphanage Those who were members of the Yamanka Clan went into the minds of those who were still breathing to find out what happened Only for them to pale and tremble before dying in fright. Ibiki and Anko who were professionals at Frightening people in their job were greatly impressed and terrified at what Kuchisake Onna had done now it was clear that everyone was starting to become truly afraid of Kuchisake Onna.

" My kami... this... is.. is... just too scary just what have we unleashed... upon this village..." Sarutobi said looking pale white putting the report down.

" How are the children and adults doing in the hospital?" He asked looking at Neko who flinched.

" From we we got from the doctors and nurses... each of them died overnight...they died from too much fright and fear... what ever Kuchisake Onna said or did drove them insane and suicidal... as they died in their sleep at night... unable to stay sane" Neko said as behind her mask she looked scared at what she witnessed the hospital.

" Oh my kami... how many are dead?" He replied

" In the orphanage... 19 staff members had died when Kuchisake Onna was present 8 more died in the hospital... and for the children... 38 of them died...as 12 more died in the hospital... the whole orphanage is dead..." Neko finished with the Hokage looking horrifed and having a grim expression looking away.

" Hokage-sama Kuchisake Onna has to bbe stopped! we can't let her harm anymore innocent lives!" Said a Anbu with a tiger mask.

" No! Don't any of you confront Kuchisake Onna! Don't any of you do nothing to her!" He yelled at them making them flinch.

" But sir she-" He was cut off

" That's a order! Don't none of you do anything to Kuchisake Onna if you do then you signed your own death warrant, leave her alone is that understood!" He said narrowing his eyes at them.

" Ye-Yes Hokage-sama..." Neko said answering for her team.

" Good... now go... i have a meeting to go to... since the council has called it" He said with each of them leaving as he sighed looking at the picture of Naruko Uzumaki then turned up looking at the picture of Minato Namikaze who had a Angry scowl looking at the sandaime Hokage.

 _" Minato... i hope someday you will forgive me for letting things fall out of control and what this Village has done"_ He thought somberly before walking out his office.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Tell me what you think of this chapter, yes i had Kuchisake Onna tell the story of cow head, the story is a Japanese urban legend that is so terrifying that you can die in fright after hearing it. i couldn't tell the actual Story because copies of the actual Story was erased and destroyed years ago in Japan. Hope you enjoyed the chapter if it didn't scare you**


	4. chapter 4

**An: i Can see you guys liked yesterday's update, im updating slit mouth fox again this time Kuchisake Onna meets Jiraiya and** **Tsunade the chapter will be short**

Chapter 4: Meet the Sannin part 1.

A full Week konoha has been quiet due to what Kuchisake Onna had done in the orphanage still there was Public Mouth slitting and Public Execution from those who hurt Naruko in anyway. The people were truly terrified as The Shinobi could do nothing since the Sandaime ordered them to stand down and not confront Kuchisake Onna.

(Council Chamber)

The Civilian council and Shinobi Council plus Hokage all were white as ghosts when the Hokage told them what Kuchisake Onna did at the Orphanage, the civilian council wet their pants hearing the terrible news.

" My clan members were unable to look into the minds of those who suffered Kuchisake Onna they died... in fright... I'm afraid to even look those poor broken minds..." Said Inoichi who looked frightened he lost 5 of his clan members.

" She is truly Scary... all of my clans dogs are too frightened of her" Said Tsume who was sweating

" My bugs and my clans hive are frightened of her... " Said Shinbi with his bugs in his coat trembling.

" We can't let this go on Hokage-sama! she has to be stopped!" Said Homura he couldn't take it anymore seeing so many Villagers so scared of Kuchisake Onna

" I agree with Homura we must do something!" Koharu said not liking the urban legend.

" Silence!" The Sandaime said shutting them up

" It's out of my hands now... there's nothing I can do... or we can do... it's basically our fault for letting this happen" He said shocking everyone

" How is this our fault Hokage-sama?!" Said a merchant

" The Mobs and Villagers are at fault for attacking Naruko and slitting her mouth, Now the Shinigami sent Kuchisake Onna to punish us all by possessing Naruko" Sarutobi said as he somberly said.

" You should had given her to me Hiruzen and i would had trained and conditioned her to be our strongest loyal Weapon" Said Danzo with a sneer as His former team mate scowled at him.

" If i given her to you then Naruko would had been a emotionless drone and no doubt you will make her like your root Shinobi" Sarutobi shot back not liking his team mate's words as a Anbu Appears in shunshin

" Hokage-sama both Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama are here they arrived" He said making everyone look relieved as Hiruzen Smiled, Before they could speak Kuchisake Onna teleported in the room scaring everyone.

 **" I hear that both Sannin are here..." Kuchisake Onna said emotionlessly looking towards the council as they shivered at her expressionless gaze.**

" Yes... Kuchisake Onna i messaged them to get here two days ago... after the Orphanage incident..." Hiruzen said wincing at Her.

 **" Very good... i will wait here for them... " She said coldly watching the doors waiting for the two Sannin to arrive in the council chamber**

( With Jiraiya and Tsunade)

The two sannin alongside Shizune who is holding a pampered pig pass through the village gates on there way to the Council chamber once the three had set foot in the village there eyes grew wide open looking at some crying, trembling, shivering and frightened Villagers with bloody ear to ear slit mouths.

Tsunade flinched and jumped back from seeing the sight of blood especially on the Very mouths of villagers.

Jiraiya felt a lump in his throat and a chill ran down his spine he was hoping his sensei was joking about Kuchisake Onna in Konoha spreading terror in the village.

" Oh my kami..." Shizune said putting her hands against her mouth in shock looking in Horror at the state of the villagers with disfigured slit mouths.

" Who would do such a thing!?" Shizune shouted looking at her mentor who was still shaken up at the sight of blood while Jiraiya was hiding his fearful expression.

" I think we're about to find out once we get to the council chambers..." He said looking quite nervous as he and the others kept walking on to the Hokage tower.

( Council Chamber)

Jiraiya Tsunade and Shizune all walked through the council doors as they noticed both Civilian council and Shinobi Council look at them with hope mixed with fear and worry.

" Sensei... what the hell has happened... in the village? please tell me it's not true? about what you said in the message?" Jiraiya said looking at his sensei who winced looking away before nodding

" Yes... jiraiya she's here..." Hiruzen replied making both sannin tense.

" Who?" Asked Tsunade looking at her sensei

 **" Me." Said a cold emotionless voice making Jiraiya Tsunade and Shizune felt a chill run down their spines and slowly turned around making both Tsunade and Jiraiya pale and sweat as Shizune stepped back hiding behind her master as they saw Kuchisake Onna before them.**

" Ar-Are Y-You-" Jiraiya said trying to not stutter and stammer looking at her in complete shock and horror as she grinned behind her surgical mask.

 **" Yes, I. Am. Kuchisake Onna" She said making all three of them shiver and pale white as Orochimaru, Tonton sqealed in Horror looking at Kuchisake Onna.**

 **" It would be an honor if you could join us" She said looking at the scared expressions on there faces**

( Star Wars verse)

A certain dark armored Sith Lord sneezed before Narrowing his eyes.

" What is the matter Lord Vader?" Said the Emperor looking at his apprentice

" I sensed a disturbance in the force... that is all" Darth Vader said with his Master frowning before turning away to continue their master plans on the 2nd Death Star.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Hope you enjoyed the chapter see you later.**


	5. chapter 5

**An: Chapter 5 of Slit mouth Fox Kuchisake Onna meets Tsunade and Jiraiya and talks to them enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Meet the Sannin part 2.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune felt terrified looking at Kuchisake Onna before them while looking at her cold eyes.

Jiraiya flinched seeing that Kuchisake Onna possessed Naruko making her hurt and kill the Villagers.

 _" Naruko..."_ He thought worriedly feeling guilt rising into him he could never face Minato and Kushina for what happened.

 **" So then... let's begin this little talk of you two neglecting your duties as Naruko Uzumaki's god parents... let's start off with you, Jiraiya of the Sannin or self proclaimed Super Pervert" Kuchisake Onna said through Naruko's body**

Jiraiya gulped nervously feeling more guilt rising in him he couldn't bare to look at his god daughter being possessed by a Vengeful Yokai spirit so with little courage he looked at her emotionless gaze that was staring at him.

" Kuchisake Onna... i want to talk to Naruko, bring Naruko's consciousness out so i can talk to her please" He said in a pleading tone with her raising a eyebrow.

 **" No" was her response.**

" Let me talk to her!" He demanded

 **" And why would I even consider letting the poor girl listen to you, you abandoned her for 'research'? or peeping in bathhouses? that is the term your late student's memories were if i remember" Kuchisake Onna said glaring at Jiraiya who was sucking air through his teeth.**

" I had to manage my Spynetwork and hunt down my former team mate turned traitor" Countered Jiraiya with Kuchisake Onna scoffing.

 **" Ah yes, Orochimaru he is a disgusting human and yet you could had visited the girl countless times in the last 6 years why didn't you? why not visit your god daughter surely you must had regards in wanting to see her?" Kuchisake Onna said looking at him as he stayed quiet not answering.**

" I told Jiraiya that she was fine, and that i was watching her" Answered the Sandaime with Kuchisake Onna turning to him with a sneer.

 **" And you did such a wonderful job doing that, with all the abuse you put my new heir and new Successor through, it was remarkable the girl didn't kill herself sooner or unseal the Kyuubi within its cage in a attempt of great vengence that would make me proud" Kuchisake Onna said with the Sandaime looking away with many looking horrifed at the thought of Naruko unsealing the Kyuubi in a attempt of vengence on those who wronged her.**

" Naruko would never do that! she wouldn't!" Jiraiya Exclaimed looking at Kuchisake Onna who looked back at him.

 **" And how would you know the girl wouldn't do it? she would do it out of anger, Hatred and great vengence" Kuchisake Onna said with a sneer.**

" She wouldn't! i know deep dow-" He said before being cut off as she back handed him shocking everyone.

 **" You know what exactly? you know nothing of your god daughter so tell me why? the true reason of your neglect for Naruko?" Kuchisake Onna spoke Coldly looking down at him as he looked at her before rubbing his lip that was bleeding.**

" ..." Jiraiya said with silence before looking away.

 **" Answer my question" She spoke with malice**

" I won't answer your question, could careless if you are just a urban legend you won't get nothing from me" He said with her narrowing her eyes before she smirked darkly.

 **" So you won't admit the True reason of your neglect for Naruko? in any case i know your former student is not pleased nor Happy to hear of your neglect towards his daughter not to mention her mother... the Yondaime is very any with everyone in this council chamber and demands punishment on those who hurt his daughter in anyway" Kuchisake Onna with Jiraiya scowling at her at the mention of his dead student.**

" Leave him out of this!" Jiraiya said in a threatening tone.

 **" Why should i? unless of course i hit a nerve and Ah! yes! you blame Naruko for your student's death correct?" accused Kuchisake Onna with Jiraiya clenching his fists in anger.**

" Shut up!" jiraiya yelled

 **" Oh? what's this? are you getting Angry? i figured as much, it must be guilt yiu betraying your student, his wife and god daughter lessen knowing you would do something out of spite against the Fox" Remarked Kuchisake Onna with Jiraiya looking livid and wanting to kill the Yokai that is possessing Naruko.**

" Shut up!!!" Jiraiya yelled that was the final straw he formed a Rasengan thrusting the orb at Kuchisake Onna with everyone blinded by a light.

" Jiraiya!! no!" Tsunade said with everyone widening their eyes at this.

" Did jiraiya-sama kill Kuchisake Onna?" Said a civilian council member with everyone seeing smoke in front of Jiraiya

 **" No he didn't get me" Came the cold voice of Kuchisake Onna before a pair of scissors came out and impaled right through Jiraiya's hand.**

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Jiraiya as he fell to his knees holding his Bloody hand

" Jiraiya!" Said Tsunade worriedly she wanted to go over and heal him but felt terrified at the sight of blood as shizune stepped forward to heal Jiraiya's hsnd to heal it but only to see that it wasn't healing

" Why can't the wound heal!" Shizune said looking shocked

 **" Don't bother... healing it... my Scissors are supernatural... let me put it in a way that you can understand, when my Scissors cut or stab someone... the wounds are unable to heal not even You or Tsunade's healing skills will work his hand is going to remain like that forever" Kuchisake Onna Explained as everyone looked horrifed at this news Tsunade and Shizune looked baffled by this information.**

" You monster!" Jiraiya yelled out

 **" Me a monster? no... im a Demon... and my punishment for you will start!" She said grabbing him by the collar looking into his eyes.**

 **" Look into my eyes toad sage!" She said with him looking at her eyes seeing fear, her eyes glowed red.**

 **( Genjutsu Forbidden Japan nightmare)**

Jiraiya opened his eyes looking around Only to find himself in a bedroom next to a sleeping figure.

 _" Where am i?"_ He thought looking around before noticing a blonde hair woman in the bed with him

" Tsunade-Hime?" He said looking shocked that he was in bed with her

" Mmm yes Jiraiya-kun" she said on her other side of the bed not facing him.

Jiraiya looked surprised grinning like the pervert he is, he was in bed with Tsunade! that was one of his wildest dreams! he always wanted to be in bed with his team mate and grope those big breasts of hers and kiss her.

" Tsunade-hime! what a dream come true! give me a morning kiss!" He said with her turning around in the bed facing him as he closed his eyes awaiting for her kiss.

" Oh-Ho jiraiya-kun i would be happy to kiss you" She said leaning towards him going to kiss his lips only for him to peek his eyes open to see was she going to kiss him only to look horrified and pale at what he saw that he didn't expect to see

He saw a Tsunade Senju naked in bed but that wasn't what Frightened him, what frightened him was that she bared a bloody grotesque ear to ear slit mouth.

" What's the matter Jiraiya-kun? am i pretty?" Tsunade said smiling her Bloody ear to ear Mouth at him as he cringed

" Am i Pretty!?" She yelled looking at him being hesitant.

Jiraiya didn't answer he quickly pulled the blanket off going to run for it only for Tsunade's iron grip grab his long hair pulling him back in bed straddling on top of him using her weight to pin him down.

" You're not going no where jiraiya-kun! kiss me like you did before!" she before leaning in to kiss him with him struggling to move

" No! no! no! NOOOO!!!!" He screamed with her trying to kiss him with her Bloody ear to ear slit mouth.

( Next Nightmare)

Jiraiya finds himself in a bathouse tied up naked as he being surrounded by all of Konoha's beautiful women the ice queens, and he shivered when he saw that these Very women before him was Tsunade , Shizune, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana and Tsume. As he cringed feeling a chill down his spine seeing that each of these women had ear to ear slit mouths.

" Well well... Jiraiya-baka peeping on us were you? well us women will show you what happens to perverts like you" Tsunade said grinning with her mouth seeping Blood.

" Tsunade please! ladies don't!" He pleaded trying to escape

" Ladies lets give him a Ear to ear slit mouth, before cutting off his little dick" Tsunade said pulling out a pair of foot long Scissors with many of the other females pulled out Scissors.

At this very moment, Jiraiya knew he fucked up.

" Tsunade-hime please not my manhood! anything but that!" He protested

" Sorry Jiraiya-kun this is your punishment from Kuchisake Onna-sama!" As she and the others Stabbed him multiple times with their scissors, while slitting his mouth open wide for everyone to see with blood pouring, for over 24 hours they continued to maul him and give him brutal beatings and stabbing him multiple places with each of their scissors.

" Such a shame... you won't be writing that so called research now will you?" Tsunade said grinning with the other females giggling watching the broken toad sannin who looked like a bloody mess, he was covered in his own pool of blood his mouth still leaked Blood as he was silently crying in tears.

" Please... stop... i can't take it anymore!" He screamed

 **" Your punishment is far from over... jiraiya you will stay in this exact nightmare genjutsu i created for the next 72 hours!" Kuchisake Onna roared in his mind.**

( Reality)

Jiraiya looked scared oh no he was Horrified! at the genjutsu Kuchisake Onna did to him as she dropped him with him screaming looking at Kuchisake Onna in complete fear.

" NO! NO! GET AWAY!" He screamed backing away from her shaking with his eyes twitching.

Many were shocked at this especially Hiruzen and Tsunade.

 _" Oh my kami! what on earth did she do to Jiraiya!?"_ Thought The Sandaime looking shocked.

" Jiraiya calm down!" Tsunade said coming to him with him looking at her in Horror and fear seeing a visage of Tsunade with a grotesque slit mouth as the image of his nightmare came to life.

" NO!!! STAY BACK!! I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU!" He screamed in fear as she Widened her eyes looking at him like he was crazy he was now scared of her!? she turned her eyes at Kuchisake Onna.

" What did you do to him!?" She demanded she has never in her life seen Jiraiya so scared and frightened.

 **" I put him in a genjutsu that i created... now that the toad sage is quivering in fear, it's your turn Tsunade Senju!" Kuchisake Onna said before teleporting behind shizune grabbing the black haired woman by the face.**

" Aahhh!!" Screamed Shizune as Kuchisake Onna held her by the Mouth.

" Put Shizune down!" Tsunade said not wanting her ex lover's niece to die.

 **" Oh i will... as soon as you answer my questions... if you lie or so much as not answer my questions i will give your precious student a permanent ear to ear Smile... or i kill her in front of you!" Kuchisake Onna Hissed**

" Please don't let her kill me Tsunade-sama!" Pleaded Shizune as Tonton squealed trying to save her owner only for Kuchisake Onna to kick her away.

 **" I can even see you are related to my vessel through my own unique Yokai power. And _yet_ , you left her Alone to the wolves to be this village's scrape goat during the time of her birth. Why is that?" Remarked Kuchisake Onna with Tsunade looking down in shame.**

" I was suppose to take care of her, Jiraiya couldn't due to him managing his spynetwork traveling from country to country i had no excuse" Tsunade said with Kuchisake Onna narrowing her eyes

 **" The Toad fool's excuse aside and the fact you had none means you escaped your natural duty to protect and love Naruko as if she was your daughter just like you treat Shizune and Kushina as your very own daughters, meaning you willingly abandoned her. Why? did you hate her? did you loathe her very existence? are you hiding your Hatred for Naruko? or do you blame her for Kushina's death?" Asked Kuchisake Onna with Tsunade looking at her with guilt**

" No... i Left because... i was afraid... not of her but afraid of myself, i couldn't raise her... due to losing My lover, my little brother and Kushina that was it i couldn't find the courage to raise Kushina's little girl... i was filled with so much sadness and grieving for my loved ones..." Tsunade Explained with Kuchisake Onna narrowing her eyes further

 **" I.. see, you left and abandoned her out of cowardice, being a coward was your excuse, what exactly did you do on your travels away from Konoha, while Naruko was suffering from lots of abuse and Hatred from these pitiful villagers? answer me!" Kuchisake Onna demanded with Tsunade breaking down into tears as guilt washed over her.**

" I drowned myself in sake and gambling. it was all I could do, sake kept my guilt at bay while gambling distracted me from nagging the feeling to return to konoha i tried to focus on cards and slot machines over the image of a beautiful little girl at one point reached out to me... but i realize... that one time i ... i..." Tsunade said before covering her face hiding her tears.

 **Kuchisake Onna looked at the woman with a impassive face while still holding the struggling shizune by the Mouth.**

" Please... when Jiraiya told me what happened i instantly wanted to return to konoha and try to set things right!" Tsunade sobbed looking at the woman possessing her god daughter.

 **" Hmmm i sense no lie from what you said but you still did a piss poor job the very moment you abandoned Naruko leaving the village to drown away your so called guilt and grieving... then rather stay in konoha and do what you should had done that was right" Kuchisake Onna said with a scowl deepening by the second.**

" All the same! i want to be in her life! I want to her to be there for her! i want to do what i should had done a long time ago! please let me make things right and fix my mistakes! Please all i ask is for another chance! in redemption ill do anything to take back my god daughter!" Begged Tsunade getting on her knees with Kuchisake Onna looking at her with a scowl before raising a eye brow.

 **" Anything?" Kuchisake Onna replied with Tsunade nodding.**

" Please! just one chance! i want to make it up to her and to Kushina!" Tsunade pleaded to reason with the slit mouth woman.

 **Kuchisake Onna thought it over... and over again to be sure if Tsunade should have another chance the Slug sannin indeed come clean and told the truth of her neglect towards Naruko unlike Jiraiya, The Slit mouth woman closed her eyes thinking deeply on this subject and decision to let Tsunade have a chance while she reopened her eyes looking over at Tsunade's form and figure.**

 ** _" She could be the right vessel for Hachishaku-sama... this senju woman right here... perhaps I will give her one chance to redeem herself"_ Thought Kuchisake Onna.**

 **" I've come to a decision... i will accept your request to be at Naruko's side senju but Know this if you break this one chance of being with Naruko then i will see to it that you will never see Naruko again understand?" Kuchisake Onna said with Tsunade nodded with determination.**

 **" However... i will strip Jiraiya of his guardian ship over Naruko while you keep yours..." Kuchisake Onna said releasing shizune as the black haired woman ran back to tsunade**

" Thank you! thank you Kuchisake Onna! i promise to be the best for Naruko!" Tsunade thanked looking happy

 **" Remember, you have one chance... ruin it and ill strip you of your guardianship over her and punish you" Kuchisake Onna said with tsunade nodding**

 **" And since you decided to come clean and tell the truth i will grant you a gift" Kuchisake Onna said putting her hand out in a hand shake Gesture**

" A gift?" Tsunade said before shaking Kuchisake Onna's hand while Kuchisake Onna channelled her Yokai chakra into Tsunade's body and mind making her yelp.

" Tsunade-sama!" Cried Shizune watching her sensei's body changing.

Hiruzen and many others were shocked looking at Tsunade's form as her body began to get stronger and much taller she grew 8 feet tall and looked much younger.

" Wh-What did you do to me?" Asked Tsunade as she felt younger, stronger, and taller as her genjutsu over her body shattered showing her newly restored body with prime and youth.

 **" I used my Yokai Chakra molding it to use a age reverse gap, in other words i reversed your age to 25 years, meaning you can fight in your prime with the knowledge and wisdom plus unlocked another gift within you" Kuchisake Onna Explained before flaring her Yokai chakra at Shizune to reverse her age but only reduced it by 10 years.**

" What gift have you given me?" She asked

 **" That will be Explained later... i may need you for something important later on tonight at midnight" Kuchisake Onna said turning away before going to the door.**

" Wait! when will i see Naruko?" Tsunade asked with Kuchisake Onna stopping before turning over to her.

 **" If you wish to see her then meet me at the Namikaze Manor... and you will see her" Kuchisake Onna said before teleporting away.**

What everyone saw and witnessed stayed silent, no one uttered a word the Kuchisake Onna just crippled Jiraiya with fear while giving Tsunade another chance and restored Tsunade's youth!?

On the far left on the council chamber Danzo scowled at this.

 _" I must capture that girl and make her restore my youth and have her help me rise to power! to make konoha the greatest!"_ Thought Danzo looking towards his former team mates and the newly restored Tsunade.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. i decided to have Kuchisake Onna give tsunade another chance and to make Tsunade the new Hachishaku-sama later on in a few hours im making a new Naruto x Japan urban legends with him being involved with Hachishaku-sama. see you later please review**


	6. chapter 6

**An: Slit Mouth Fox is back enjoy the** **chapter**

Chapter 6: Fill in the blanks

Naruko Uzumaki was waking up in a dark place as she noticed she was laying in ankle high water, getting up she saw pipes as if this was a Old Sewer network. She decided to turn around only to see the same Woman who appeared in her hospital room and behind the woman was a massive cage that held the Kyuubi.

 **" Step forward, child" Spoke Kuchisake Onna locking her eyes on Naruko as the young girl obeyed but flinched seeing Kuchisake Onna's cold eyes and visage.**

" Who are you? why are you here? what do you want from me..." Naruko said looking afraid of Kuchisake Onna.

 **" I have not come to hurt you... I'm on orders of the Shinigami, he has sent me to train you** **and to mold you into being my new Successor. And Who i am..? i am Kuchisake Onna... The Slit Mouth Woman and you Naruko Uzumaki will become my apprentice and new Successor to surpass me and to put fear into the hearts of every Shinobi and Kunoichi of the elemental nations" Spoke Kuchisake Onna before turning her attention back at Kyuubi who scowled at her.**

Naruko looked over Kuchisake Onna and saw the fox as she Widened her eyes seeing the Kyuubi.

" The Kyuubi is here!?" She answered.

 **" Yes dear child, you hold the Kyuubi within you, you are it's jailer." Corrected Kuchisake Onna**

Naruko could only look in shock, it was no wonder everyone hated her in the village because she held a fox Inside her.

 **Kyuubi himself growled looking at Kuchisake Onna as she didn't look afraid of seeing his glare.**

 **" Need i remind you Kyuubi, that i am on orders of the Shinigami.. his orders are absolute, Failure to comply and he will finish what he started with you. You and me both have to share The girl, she is my vessel meaning i will mold her into becoming like me..." Spoke Kuchisake Onna looking at the Giant fox demon.**

 **" Very well I'll tolerate it... since my vessel needs to be strong and not weak" He said seeing her nod in agreement.**

 **" Now Naruko i will inform you of your heritage" Kuchisake Onna said.**

" Heritage?" She spoke confused she didn't have any parents or wealth.

 **" It seems the Sandaime has been keeping things from you, He kept you in the dark about your real parents, and who you are" Said Kuchisake Onna with Naruko widening her eyes a Little.**

" He has? who are my parents!" She asked

 **" Your parents are none other than Minato Namikaze The Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death" Kuchisake Onna spoke as she showed Naruko a memory of who her parents looked like showing the day they died.**

Naruko could only cry tears at this, all this time she had parents and they loved her, though she was angry at her father but didn't hate him seeing he had to seal the fox within her to protect the village and making her a Hero... Her Mother was very beautiful and was strong she always dreamed of being more like her mother than just her father.

 **" You also have godparents.. one has neglected his duty to look over you while the other has been given another chance to look after you" Said Kuchisake Onna standing Close to Naruko**

Naruko took in everything that her soon to be sensei was telling her.

" What am i to do now... Kuchisake Onna...?" Naruko said looking at her future Sensei.

 **" I will train you... for Two years before going back to the Shinobi academy, but first your godmother wants to see you and we will have a meeting with the Hokage and Shinobi council before we depart on our special training, we are going to Limbo... in the Japan urban legends World and train you what i know and gift you some special powers" Kuchisake Onna Explained with Naruko looking at her new master in awe.**

 **" And once you're training is over, You and i both will merge as one.. becoming the Scariest Yokai that will put fear into the elemental nations" Declared Kuchisake Onna removing her surgical mask revealing her grotesque ear to ear slit mouth showing her long tongue imbued with poison and sharp fangs.**

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Sorry for Short chapter i promise to detail more in the next chapter until next time**.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: now reviving Slit Mouthed Fox.**

Chapter7: More punishment

( Konoha Shinobi academy)

Kuchisake Onna the vengeful Japan Urban legend still possesses Naruko's body as she was now heading towards the Shinobi Academy to punish a teacher that had wronged Naruko.

Once she got inside the building every child froze in fear and stepped aside away from her, even the Teacher staff flinched and looked horrified. Kuchisake Onna paid them no attention as she continued to walk to the Flower arrangement classroom.

Iruka looked terrified watching his student being possessed by the Famed Vengeful Urban legend.

Kuchisake Onna entered in the flower arrangement classroom as she eyed everyone who was present. Everyone young girl was frightened at the sight of Naruko who is possessed by Kuchisake Onna the Teacher who saw Kuchisake Onna was sweating and heavy breathing when she saw Kuchisake Onna stare at her.

Kuchisake Onna flared her Yokai chakra to lock the door and windows.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Kyoko the flower arrangement Teacher Who is a woman with black hair wearing oval glasses Kuchisake Onna walked towards her and smacked her.

 **"Today I will be teaching, to every young kunoichi" Spoken Kuchisake Onna through Naruko's body.**

The girls in the class shuddered including Ino and Sakura Who flinched they used to bully Naruko and were terrified at what Kuchisake Onna would do to them.

 **"Now everyone pay attention and watch as I punish your teacher for how she treated Naruko, get up!" Kuchisake Onna Said kicking kyoko in the stomach making the women throw up Her breakfast as everyone winced and flinched at the sight.**

"Please-Please not in front of the students!" Kyoko Said only to be backhanded by Kuchisake Onna

 **"They are going to watch and see what happens when they cross my vessel" Kuchisake Onna Spoke coldly As she pulled out a pair of scissors and stabbed Kyoko near her right lung as she gasped and coughed blood the Girls screamed and widened their eyes as tears started flowing, kyoko fell on the ground shocked that she was stabbed as she looked up in horror seeing Kuchisake Onna hold her Yardstick.**

 **"Recognize this? This is the yardstick you used to beat Naruko with when you keep her here for detention. You've been very naughty Ms. kyoko" Kuchisake Onna Said tapping the yardstick in her hand as Kyoko froze in horror realizing what was going to happen.**

"Please NO! NO!" Screamed Kyoko as Kuchisake Onna began beating Kyoko with the Yardstick the girls screamed seeing Kuchisake use so much brutality on Kyoko

"Stop! please STOP!" Screamed Ino Who couldn't watch anymore Kuchisake Onna ignored her as she continued to beat and beat Kyoko with the yardstick.

"STOP IT STOP IT! PLEASE!" Screeched Sakura Who was in tears.

Kyoko's face was bloodied, heavily bruised, teeth missing as she cried tears mixed with blood as Kuchisake Onna continued to beat on her until she died.

"Pl-Please! S-STOP!" Whimpered Kyoko with her body in pain and she couldn't take anymore abuse as Kuchisake Onna did one more at Kyoko's head as her neck snapped from the impact kyoko fell limp on the floor dead.

Many girls screamed and cried louder this was going to give them nightmares She ruthlessly beaten their teacher to death with a yardstick.

Kuchisake Onna now has her gaze on Sakura and Ino who both flinched at her emotionless stare as she pointed at both of them.

 **"You two are next!" She said causing Both Ino and Sakura to pale.**

"Wait please! Don't hurt us!" Screamed Ino frantically

 **"Who said I was going to hurt you two? I'm going to do more than that." She Said appearing in between the two girls who screamed as Kuchisake Onna pulled out another pair of scissors as she flared her Yokai chakra to freeze both Sakura and Ino in place.**

"What are you going to do to us!?" Screeched Sakura who looked scared

"Please! Please don't slit our mouths!" Cried Ino

 **"Oh I'm not going to give you two slit mouths, be grateful that I won't do that, you two have constantly bullied Naruko here in this academy and just for that I know a good punishment for that" She Said with malice clipping her scissors**

Ino and Sakura widened their eyes now realizing what Kuchisake Onna will do to them.

"Please! Please not out hair! We are sorry! Naruko please! We are sorry!" Cried Ino with hot tears flowing

 **"I'm not Naruko, I'm Kuchisake Onna, my vessel is aware of what I'm doing and she is not forgiving for what you've two did and done to her!" As Kuchisake Onna started cutting their hair with her scissors.**

"NOOOO!!" Screamed Both Sakura and Ino as the rest of the girls in the classroom looked horrified at what Kuchisake Onna is doing she's cutting every single hair off of both Ino and Sakura

15 minutes later

Sakura and Ino were completely bald.

Kuchisake Onna showed no mercy to their hair.

Turning to the class who flinched Kuchisake Onna Said

 **"Class is over. Let this be a lesson to all of you who dare crosses my vessel in the future." She Said now leaving the classroom with a dead teacher and two girls she effectively made bald as the girls who witnessed what they saw now learned not to piss off or cross Naruko in the future.**

 **Now with her work done she intends to meet with Tsunade then she will have a talk with the Konoha council.**

 _To be continued_


End file.
